


Unspoken Words

by junguwuz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, They Understand Each Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actions speak louder than words, based off of 'to you', because markhyuck killed me there, but he cant express himself, haechan loves mark, im sorry, mark loves haechan, markhyuck are soulmates, soft, they're so cute, two idiots in love, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junguwuz/pseuds/junguwuz
Summary: If Mark could write a book for Donghyuck, he would. He would put everything he feels for him in between two hardcovers. But he can't and Donghyuck understands that.Or, in other words, Mark has a hard time expressing himself. Donghyuck always understands.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal word vomit based off of 'to you' which made me cry, by the way.
> 
> so enjoy your markhyuck. :)

Mark doesn't have a way with words.

He's one of those people that can think what they want to say but never be able to spit it out of their mouth. He can think all he want, imagine all he want, but all his thoughts are always stuck in his head. His brain is a storage drawer for every thought he's ever mentally written down, every situation he's ever mentally imagined, songs sang and rapped only for his mind to listen to. He has stacks and stacks of paper with scribbles and words jotted down stuck in his skull with no intentions of ever escaping, ever being held in someone else's hands as they read his words.

When he was younger, Mark wanted to be an author. He wanted to take all the paper stored in his brain, pull it out of his ear, and put the sheets in between two hardcovers and call it a book. Older Mark found out that his childish thoughts were physically impossible _plus_ he doesn't have the courage to put his thoughts out there for the world. He knows he'd feel as if he wasn't only putting words on a page, but part of _himself._

It's the same thing when he writes lyrics for the songs the group performs. Every verse, every rap, every bridge is a part of himself. Mark physically puts himself in those songs. Every word is carefully thought out and pondered over. He has spent a whole day on one phrase before. Maybe that's why their songs are so popular. Mark is in his songs, through and through. Maybe it isn't just him feeling it, but the fans too.

Sometimes Mark wishes he was still pursuing his old dream of becoming an author. That way he could put his stacks and stacks of paper together and make a book for Lee Donghyuck. If he could record every thought, every word, every scenario that involves Lee Donghyuck he would have a bestselling trilogy.

The book wouldn't have a plot. The first chapter would begin with Mark first meeting Donghyuck when they were trainees. It would recount when they performed their first duet, the nights spent in recording studios late messing around, and somehow, in the midst of training as idols, a friendship had formed. The closest friendship between all of the rookies. The best friends in the young group.

Chapter two would be their debut. The stress, the tears, the sweat, and the pain that comes along with being famous. The cost of having a spotlight on you. Words would describe the times Donghyuck would come to Mark and calm him when he was pressured. Details would be given of the moments Donghyuck would break down because he never thought he was good enough and Mark would gently hold him, whispering that he was _too_ good softly.

Chapter three would describe their fight. It would be short because Mark hates to recount that fight and it hadn't been the highlight of their friendship. Mark wouldn't write about it much and whoever reads the book would try to skip over the chapter. Donghyuck would if he read the book.

And chapter four would be the revelation. Mark would put every moment he laid eyes on Donghyuck and thought about holding him, of touching his skin, of kissing him, into words. He would realize he liked his best friend, who was _also_ a boy, more than he should. In the story, Mark would panic. He would freak out. Yet Donghyuck would continue to smile, to shine brightly, to pucker his lips and beg for kisses. Mark would reluctantly continue to push him away, hiding his adoration.

Chapter five is where Mark loses control. He can't hide his flushed face and fast beating heart. It's getting difficult to push away Donghyuck like he always has. He has to hide his sounds when he comes into his hand at night, brain chanting _Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck_ as guilt takes over him. His stares linger, Mark's mind too infatuated with Donghyuck's beauty. So he stutters out what he feels when they're on their American tour and they're in their hotel room, so exhausted Donghyuck takes a second to register his words.

He kisses Mark, soft and sweet yet passionately, lips tasting like honey chapstick, and calls him an idiot as they cuddle together late at night. Donghyuck's legs are intertwined with his, head on his shoulder, and Mark's arms wrapped securely around him. He falls asleep better than he ever has. The next morning, the other hotel bed is still unoccupied.

Chapter six is pure bliss. And so are the seventh, and the eighth, and any chapter beyond that. Donghyuck tells him he loves him, kisses him with so much fervor it hurts, and clings onto him like a baby. Every single day. Mark wouldn't trade it for the world.

Mark could write a whole book for Donghyuck and Donghyuck only, but he certainly can't get through a sentence without messing up or stumbling through his own words.

He sits in front of the camera pointing directly at him. Donghyuck would be watching this later, and so would the _world_. The _world_ would get to hear the words he says to _his_ Lee Donghyuck. What a mess.

But it's the sacrifice that comes with being an idol. He wants to talk to Donghyuck face to face, alone, without a camera pointing at him. He wants to talk to Donghyuck as his soulmate, his one true love, his _boyfriend_ , not just his best friend. But the world has other plans. Mark stumbles over his words as he tries to find a greeting for Donghyuck.

He doesn't pour his heart out. Mark doesn't tell Donghyuck he loves him like he does in hushed whispers when they're alone. He doesn't tell Donghyuck how beautiful and handsome and stunning he is like when he's under him, biting into a pillow to keep himself quiet. He doesn't tell him he's perfect and talented like he does after a stage or a concert. Mark doesn't tell him _you're okay, I'm here_ like when Donghyuck cries into his chest.

Mark doesn't tell Donghyuck a lot of things, but he tries to tell it with the way he looks at the camera, eyes full of love and affection. He tries to say what he means with his tone of voice, soft and gentle. Mark has to trust Donghyuck can interpret his body language to get his one message across over the others he gives with his voice.

He knows Donghyuck will. Lee Donghyuck knows Mark Lee better than anyone else, even Mark himself.

Mark has his waist wrapped in a towel that night, hair wet and messy from showering. He's going through his closet and trying to find a hoodie but most of his wardrobe has been stolen by Donghyuck. Some of Donghyuck's clothes lay in Mark's closet as well. Sharing clothes is part of their love language. Donghyuck's been doing it since their trainee days and Mark began taking Donghyuck's clothes after they first debuted. It's another thing that makes them Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark.

Suddenly, his bedroom door flies open and Donghyuck runs in, a pair of glasses on his nose and an oversized sweater hanging off his body and all. Before Mark can process anything, Donghyuck has rammed into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together. He buries his face in Mark's neck, slumping so he can comfortably do so, and nuzzles his face into the skin. Mark reciprocates his action, though surprised, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's slender body and placing his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Donghyuck whispers, soft honey voice flowing into Mark's ears. His eyes widen in realization before a huge smile spreads over his face, eyes crinkling as he strokes Donghyuck's brown and slightly overgrown hair.

"How'd you know?" Mark asks softly. Donghyuck pulls back so he can look at his face, droopy eyes soft and heart-shaped lips full with a smile. His nose scrunches up adorably when his grin widens. Mark melts, heart thumping loudly in his chest and warmth spreading through his whole body as he gazes at the boy he loves.

Donghyuck presses their foreheads together, rubbing his against Mark's. "You're not that hard to figure out, Mark Lee. Especially to me." He touches the tip of his nose to Mark's lightly. Mark can't control himself as he kisses him, soft but passionate. He pulls Donghyuck closer to him as settles a hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. They part for a second to take a breath before they kiss again, just as sweet as the first.

When they part, Donghyuck's eyes are dazed, cheeks rosy, and lips glossy. Mark pecks the corner of his mouth, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. He may not say anything, but Donghyuck understands. There are so many unspoken words between them, too many to count, but they both understand. They're soulmates. They always have been able to.

Mark still wants to write a book for Donghyuck. A song, a poem, anything to show his love for the other. But he does, in small and unspoken ways. From the way he silently gazes at Donghyuck, to the way he kisses him, or touches him, or speaks to him... they have their own underlying language only they can understand. Mark sees right through Donghyuck and Donghyuck can see right through him.

Donghyuck's smile is the brightest when Mark kisses his hand, imprinting unspoken words into his palm.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you got this far!
> 
> i feel like mark would be a silent lover who has a difficult time expressing himself so he shows his love through actions. and, naturally, donghyuck understands because they're soulmates. :(((((
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
